An iconized frame, also known as a thumb nail scale, is a video frame that is massively scaled down. Iconized frames are useful for previewing video data. Several iconized frames can be viewed simultaneously allowing a user to quickly ascertain the contents of a video.
Due to the usefulness of iconized frames, many standards bodies have adopted a requirement to provide iconized frames of arbitrary scaled down factors for video decoders. Conventionally, the foregoing scale down occurs in the scalar of the display engine. However, the scalar in the display engine is primarily designed for lower scale down factors that are usually not more than ½.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.